Kamen Rider Shade: Ruler of the Dark Moon
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Gekijofic! Shadows have been defeated, but King's last words mark another evil. What is this evil, and how is the moon involved? Who is the ruler of the Dark Moon? This is one must see Kamen Rider Shade Event! Reveal, the Ruler of the Dark Moon!
1. Reveal SHADOW'S END!

GEKIJOFIC! Kamen Rider Shade! RULER OF THE DARK MOON!

I do not own Kamen Rider, but I do own Kamen Rider SHADE! Now, let us begin this sensation, known as an RRR11 Production! Gekijofic TIME!

**- -**

_The beginning is like that of a movie's. RRR11 appears. RRR11 production, presents . . ._

. . .

_Shadows, they are born from the dark hearts of humans. These creatures are fearsome, conventional means cannot destroy them. Now, the final battle with them begins._

_- -_

The rain was pouring hard, and the location is a bridge. The moon was full. A black and red suit fighter are seen. The black suit fighter wore a black suit that had a golden visor on his head, much like a knight. He had a black belt with a golden belt buckle that looked like a sword's sheath, and a red crystal embedded to it, and inserted into the buckle was a golden blade like device. He had a red sword design branded on his chest. The helmet had a silver mouth plate and a golden crown like shape on the head, which also resembled a half cross. The red fighter had a red belt on, with a belt buckle that resembled a demonic bat with red eyes and dragon horns. The suit was mostly red, black where armor didn't cover. This suit had red shin guards and armbands. They had black lined flame designs on the guards and bands. There was a silver band at the bottom of the feet, each with a green crystal embedded to the center of it. The suit's chest had a red flame design on it with demonic eyes. The suit had red shoulder pads, with dragon tails extending out the shoulder pads. There were dragon horns next to the shoulder pads. The helmet had red compound eyes, and a green crystal between the two eyes. The helmet had a silver mouth plate that had a zig zag design on it, which resembled a demon's mouth. At the side of his belt, was a blaster like item.

They were facing four monsters, Kabuto, Kuwagata, Mantis, and Lion Shadows. Kabuto was red and called King. Kuwagata was a female, and pink. She resembled King only with a Kuwagata design, and her name is Queen. The Mantis was green and called Jack. The Lion was colored gold, black, and white.

King had a blood red body. He had red armor covering all his joints, as well as the armor creating claw like objects on his fingers. His shoulder pads each resembled a Kabuto horn. His elbow had a spike protruding out of it. Any part that wasn't cover by armor, was blood red. Actually, unlike most Shadows, his Kabuto shape on his chest was actually behind another shape. This resembled a red angel, but with the wings drooping down. It was supposed to resemble a fallen angel. He had a red Kabuto head.

Queen was designed much like King, but she had a pink Kuwagata Head, and half stag beetle horns protruding out her shoulder pads. She also had a feminine shape. Where King had a Kabuto design, she has a Kuwagata design.

Jack had a green mantis head. He had a green mantis shape on his chest, which was behind a demonic winged demon shape. He had green shoulder pads, and green mantis blades as hands. His shoulder pads had a mantis blade shape as well. He had insect wings behind him, and his had green leg guards. Anywhere on his body that wasn't green was gold and black.

Ten had a golden mane lion head. He had a white chest with black arms and legs. However he had a pink, blue, yellow, and green shoulder pads, each with a medieval flag protruding out. He had white armbands, and silver leg pads. He had clawed hands, and a golden lion shape on his chest, which was behind a black winged angel shape. He was quite muscular.

King pointed at the two fighters, whose names are Hibiki and Shade, but let's call Shade, Mark. The rider suits that Hibiki and Mark wore were named Prokishi and Shade respectively, which is why we call Shade, Mark, because his suit is also called Shade. "YOU TWO!" King shouted. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Hibiki and Mark were panting hard.

"Both of you, you killed Ace!" Queen screamed.

"We will never forgive you!" Jack shouted.

"We will destroy you two, for Ace!" Ten shrieked.

Mark placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder. "Hibiki-kun, can you continue fighting?" Mark asked.

Hibiki panted. "I can still endure Prokishi." Hibiki told Mark. Prokishi was a system that exhausted the user. Right now Hibiki went through a tough and long battle with Ace. Hibiki could collapse at any moment.

King had his hands at his sides. "You two, you will not live!" Red lightning surrounded him, and his shoulder horns grew bigger. He then gained four wings, angel like, yet at the same time insect like as well. Queen got the same wings, but not the shoulder horns growing. "DIE!" King and Queen charged at Hibiki, and Hibiki ran to the side, to draw King and Queen.

Ten and Jack ran towards Mark, and Mark drew the blaster at his side, and pulled the black handle. A golden blade extended out, and the handle now had a black sword's handle. Mark jumped and slashed the two Shadows. Ten brought out a golden spear from his shadow, and Jack flew at Mark. Jack swung down, cracking the bridge with his bladed hand as Mark jumped back. Mark then turned his head to see Ten coming in for a stab. Mark parried the stab with the Shade Blaster, name of the blaster, sword form. Mark went flying back.

King swung a fist at Hibiki, splashing the rain drops. Queen brought out twin blades from her shadow, each the shape of half a stag beetle's horn. She tried to slash Hibiki, but Hibiki kept shifting his body to dodge the two. King brought out a red Kabuto Horn shaped sword from his shadow. This was a lot longer than what it usually was. Hibiki saw King coming in for a slash, and rolled to dodge the sword, only to all of a sudden roll right into Queen clamping on his gut with her twin blades, now together like scissors. She lifted Hibiki up. "Boy, you can die now." She teasingly said.

"NO!" Hibiki shouted, and watery shapes formed on Queen's blades.

"Queenly Freezing Cut!" Queen shouted, about to cut Hibiki with her now cold blades.

Hibiki could feel the icy blade cut right into his armor. He wouldn't be able to survive this. "No choice." Hibiki grunted. Hibiki pushed the button on the handle of his henshin blade, and pushed it back into his belt buckle. "KISHI RISE!" The belt buckle announced. Hibiki pulled the blade out. "Take this!" Hibiki shouted, jamming the blade into Queen's head. The blade was infused with light energy, hurting Queen, and the blade retracted into the handle. Queen released Hibiki, and held her head in pain, shrieking. Hibiki extended out the blade again as he held the handle tightly. He fell on his rear, right onto the wet ground. Rain poured on his visor.

"QUEEN!" King shouted. "BASTARD!" King charged at Hibiki, and Hibiki parried the slash from King with the henshin blade. Hibiki pushed King back, and slashed King. Hibiki then kicked off of King, flipping into the air, and landed in a futuristic, at least in his view, black motorcycle. He revved the motorcycle up, and rode towards Queen and King at full speed.

"You two!" Hibiki shouted. "Your judgement is near!" The motorcycle, name being Prokishi Steed, started to shine. He charged at Queen and King, but King stood still, ready to defend it. However, Hibiki pushed the button of the Henshin Blade again, and pushed it back into the buckle. "KISHI RISE!" Hibiki pulled it out, rammed the Prokishi Steed into King, and jammed the blade into the head holding Queen. Hibiki jammed the blade right into Queen's chest. Queen shrieked, and King looked at Queen, who started to glow a multitude of colors.

"QUEEN!" King shouted, trying to hold Queen, only for Queen to shatter, her soul flying to the sky. King got ran over by the Prokishi Steed, but King got back up. Hibiki turned to face King. "You, you . . . DAMN HUMAN!" King flew at Hibiki.

Mark had trouble with Ten and Jack. Jack and Ten kept slicing at Mark, and Mark had to dodge the two. Finally, Mark kicked the two away, and jumped to the top of the bridge. "This is the only way to end this." Mark said softly. "Good bye, Jack and Ten." Mark then swiped the handle of the blaster, which had a green crystal embedded onto it, and swiped it over the eyes of his belt buckle. "BLAZE!" The belt announced, and Mark had the sword at ready. Despite it raining hard, the blade was ablaze. Mark jumped down.

Ten and Jack looked up, and the two were ready to parry Mark, only for Mark to slash Ten's spear in half, then Mark slashed Ten two more times when he landed. Mark splashed the wet ground. The belt buckle's mark appeared briefly in flames. Ten started glowing a medley of colors, and shattered. His soul flew off.

"TEN!" Jack shrieked. "KISAMA!" Jack shouted at Mark. "I don't care if you're Lord Shade, you'll still die!"

Mark pointed the blaster, now blaster form, at Jack's head. "I'm surprise that a member of the Royal Five would call me Lord Shade, right after Ace nii-san died, I wouldn't think anyone would call me that again."

"YOU!" Jack screamed. Jack kicked Mark back. "Ace died by your hands, and I will have revenge!" Jack sliced at Mark, creating sonic slashes.

Mark crouched, dodging the slashes. "Wrong, Ace died by Hibiki's hands." Mark confessed. "Which is why now, Hibiki-kun is dying fighting against King. It would be a miracle if he survives this battle!" Mark was serious. Hibiki could die if he continued to fight King. "Which is why, I must finish you quick, I must save Hibiki-kun!" Mark shouted.

"DIE!" Jack shrieked. Jack swung his now energized blades, and Mark took the blades to the shoulders. "Yata." Jack said in victory, only to realize that Mark took the attacks on purpose.

Mark, inside his helmet, smirked. "Got you." Mark whispered, and swiped the blaster over his belt buckle. "BLAZE!" Mark then looked at Jack. "Jack, it's been a tough battle, but this ends now!" Mark shouted, then grabbed the blades off his shoulders, and threw them off himself. Mark then jumped, his right shin guard getting golden wings that also resembled horns. Red eyes also opened up on the shin guard. Mark was in the air, flames surrounding him for a strange reason as it was still pouring, and he executed a flaming tornado kick. Mark kicked Jack hard on the head, and Jack was on fire. Jack splashed all over, stumbling, while Mark landed (Note: This scene looks good in slow motion). Jack held his head in pain, and he started glowing a medley of colors.

"You, how could I lose, How, HOW!" Jack screamed into the sky, shattering, the flaming buckle mark appearing briefly. His soul flew off.

Mark panted badly, and dropped to knees. "Damn it." Mark groaned, as his shoulder armor was pierced from Jack's slash. "I've gotta go help Hibiki-kun." Mark struggled to crawl.

"HAH!" Hibiki shouted, slashing at King. Hibiki was now off the Prokishi Steed and now engaging King in a sword battle. Hibiki missed, and King slashed Hibiki. Sparks flew off of Hibiki's suit. Hibiki dropped to the ground, panting real badly.

"You killed Ace, and you killed my beloved Queen." King said pointing his sword at Hibiki. "I will never, ever, forgive you!"

"What about you!?" Hibiki shouted at King. "You killed many innocent lives, just so you could instill your darkness into mankind. How am I supposed to let you Shadows live? I have to defeat you all, because if I don't, all the humans will die because of you!"

"URUSAI!" King shouted. "You'll die, you'll die!" King shouted insanely, his sword now glowing blood red with energy. "Human, DIE!"

"I will defeat you!" Hibiki shouted, pushing the button of the Henshin Blade again. He pushed it into his belt buckle. "KISHI RISE!" Hibiki then took out the blade, ready to jam it into King, but King smashed the shining blade off of Hibiki's hand, and got ready to slash Hibiki. The slash got through, but Hibiki held the sword tightly, even after it slashed near his collarbone. Hibiki shouted in pain, then threw it off himself, and slugged King's face. King got up, ready to slash Hibiki, but Hibiki then side kicked King. Hibiki grabbed King's neck, and brought King up. Hibiki punched King's face, smashing King. King landed on the wet floor, splashing it. King got up, and threw a fist right into Hibiki's helmet, smashing Hibiki. Hibiki stumbled backward, splashing the ground as he stumbled. King got ready to slash Hibiki, but Hibiki threw a fist into King's face, as with another fist. King retaliated, by smashing Hibiki's helmet with a barrage of fists. King then slashed Hibiki. Hibiki went flying, and he held his chest in pain, which was where he was slashed.

Hibiki was shouting in pain, not because he was slashed, but because Prokishi was reach its limit. The next move could be Hibiki's last. King came running towards Hibiki, and Hibiki was right next to the Henshin Blade.

Hibiki grabbed it, and got up. "YAH!" Hibiki shouted his battle cry, and charged towards King. Hibiki and King both slashed downwards, and their cuts got through, both slashing near the collarbone. King chuckled, only to feel pain. Hibiki had sliced deeper. "HISSATSU!" Hibiki basically shrieked. "ORE NO HISSATSU WAZA!" Hibiki then sliced deeper. "FINAL PROKISHI VERSION!" Hibiki sliced through King's chest, and Hibiki jumped back.

King seemed frozen as he started glowing a multitude of colors. King groaned, and sparks kept flying off his body. "NO!" King shouted. "It wasn't suppose to end like this!" He seemed to be crying. "NO!" King started to fall backwards. "The Shadows, they were suppose to be superior." King fell to the ground, splashing it. "With my death, the Shadows will cease to exist." He wheezed, his body slowly shattering. "But with the death of the darkness of Shadows, fear the moon. Fear it." This was his final word, as his body fully shattered, and his soul flew to the sky.

Hibiki's suit dematerialized, revealing a man with messy hair, and wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of a red outline of a angel branded on the shirt. He wore white pants, and a black jacket wrapped around his waist, as well as black armbands and black shoes. He panted badly. "This is, the end." Hibiki said, and closed his eyes. He fell on his back, blood dripping from his mouth. "This is truly the end. Kumori, I'm sorry." Rain poured on Hibiki's body.

Mark, suit now dematerialized, revealing a man with black messy hair, and wearing a black violinist outfit with a red tie, came limping over. Mark noticed Hibiki on the floor. "HIBIKI-KUN!" Mark shouted, now breaking into a run to Hibiki.

Hibiki opened his eyes slightly, and thought he saw the full moon flash red for a moment. Hibiki panted badly. "Sempai, this is my end." Hibiki closed his eyes.

"HIBIKI-KUN!" Mark shouted, running to Hibiki, falling to his knees, and holding Hibiki's head up. Mark shook Hibiki. "Hibiki-kun, Hibiki-kun!" Mark shouted, shaking Hibiki. "Hang on!" Mark shouted. "What about Kumori-kun, and Sakura-chan!?" Mark was crying, his tears mixing in with the raindrops. "What about your life, what about the other people that you care about!?" Mark was frantic. "Hibiki-kun, you're a hero. Don't die yet!" Water was dripping off of Mark's hair.

Hibiki wheezed, and brought his hand up. "Defeat." Hibiki's arm then dropped, falling limp.

"HIBIKI-KUN!" Mark shouted to the sky. "DON'T DIE ON ME!" Then Hibiki snored. Mark looked at Hibiki. "Dang, wasted my voice."

Hibiki thought about what King had said, 'fear the moon. Fear it'. What did King mean? Hibiki remembered seeing the moon flashing red, but what does it all mean? Shadows, they've been defeated, but why did King say what he did? These questions, what do they mean? But right now, Hibiki slept on Mark's lap.

- -

Hibiki woke up to find himself in his house. He found his parents, the gray suited and gray beared Lloyd, and his girlfriend, Sakura, who was a glasses wearing girl, wearing a flowery dress, there. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and she was quite cute. He also found Mark, and Mark's girlfriend, Mari. She wore a white jacket with a black dress under it. She had long wavy black hair. Hibiki found the about seven year old Kumori near himself, and Kumori was crying. "Hibiki nii-chan!" Kumori cried, hugging Hibiki. "I'm so glad!"

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "Baka!" She shouted, hugging Hibiki as well. "You almost killed yourself!" Sakura sniffed. "But I'm glad, I'm real glad."

Hibiki was surprised. "I'm alive?" Hibiki was in disbelief. Surely Prokishi should've killed him. Everyone started cheering, except for Mark and Mari, who were simply smiling. Mari wiped a tear from her eye. Sakura and Kumori didn't exactly cheer either, as they were too busy hugging Hibiki. "I'M ALIVE!" Hibiki shouted, getting up, only to accidently bump his head on a decoration that was hanging on the roof. "Defeat, but I'm okay." Hibiki said dizzily, but dropped. He fell on Sakura, who then let Hibiki use her as a lap pillow. Hibiki snored, again.

Mark smirked, and Mari giggled. "Those two look cute together." Mari remarked.

"Yeah." Mark said. Then he looked out the window, and looked at the moon, now visible in the clear sky. Then all of a sudden, the moon appeared to speak.

"Ark . . ." The moon seemed to wheeze. Only Mark heard this. "Ark . . . Lord Ark . . . The moon beckons . . . It calls for you . . . where are you?" Mark watched in fear. Ark? Ark was the name that Mark wanted to give his child, but what is the moon saying. The voice died down, and then Mark realized that everyone in the house was ready to celebrate the defeat of the Shadows.

"Come on Shade-san." Mari said, as Hibiki was up again. They walked up to the dining table. There was a big cake, and Lloyd had a knife.

"From now on, Tenshi No Yaiba will disband, because there is no need for it anymore!" Lloyd shouted in joy. Everyone cheered, but Mark and Hibiki.

"What's wrong Hibiki-san?" Sakura asked Hibiki.

"Is there something wrong Shade-san?" Mari asked Mark.

Hibiki and Mark snapped back into reality. They shook their head, then the two looked at each other. They knew something more darker than the Shadows were going to appear, but when?

- -

Red words start to fly around, they then connect with each other, creating flames and shining as they land. **KAMEN RIDER SHADE! Ruler of the Dark Moon!**

- -

_20 somewhat years later_

Mark is now married to Mari, and Hibiki is married to Sakura. Kumori is now a professional photographer, being top model, Yumi Mizuki's, own personal photographer. That doesn't mean that Kumori doesn't take other pictures as well. Mark and Mari have son named Ark, who is the split image of his father. Ark is now in his early twenties. Ark is also quite a shy man. Kumori and Ark have been friends, ever since the day Ark could talk. One day, Kumori and Ark decided to take a walk.

Kumori wore a black coat, tan jeans, and a white dress shirt with a black tie. Kumori had a green beret on his head. He breathed in. "Don't you just like the fresh air of nature!?" Kumori asked, and Ark nodded.

"Hm, Kumori-san." Ark said. Ark wore a red jacket on top of a red t-shirt, and wore white pants.

"What's with the san?" Kumori asked. "Just Kumori is fine."

"Hm, Kumori-san . . . I mean Kumori." Ark said. Then some girls walked up to Kumori.

"Look, it's Kumori-sensei!" They squealed, and held out a magazine, with Kumori's picture being the cover. "Please sign this for us." Ark hid behind Kumori.

"Sure." Kumori said smiling, and signed the girl's magazines. They bowed.

"ARIGATO!" They shouted, then they noticed Ark.

"Who's that?" One girl asked.

"He's kind of cute." Another one said.

"Is he Kumori-sensei's brother?" Another one asked.

"No way, they look nothing alike." One said. "Kumori-sensei is quite handsome, but this guy. Well he's handsome, but he's not the same quality as Kumori-sensei."

"Um." Ark said to Kumori. "Can we get away from here?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Kumori said, and he was sweat dropping to the girl's comments. "RUN!" Kumori shouted, and both he and Ark ran. The girls all groaned when Kumori ran.

On top of a building, a man wearing a black shirt, white pants, and a white coat watched Ark and Kumori run. This guy had almost shoulder length hair. "Lord Ark, so this is who you are." The man said. "I'm so disappointed." He swung his coat, and walked away.

Kumori and Ark were in a park, now escaped. They panted. Kumori chuckled, and slapped Ark's back playfully. "Man, you're so shy." Kumori remarked. Ark nodded. "That's cool, but I'm surprise that you have a girlfriend."

"I don't have . . ." Ark was about to say, but Kumori covered Ark's mouth.

"Did you forget Hikari-chan?" Kumori asked, smiling a sly smile.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ark said. "She's just a girl that my father introduced to me when we were kids."

"Come on!" Kumori shouted with a smile. "She's all over you. You're in man." Kumori said, pumping his arms out.

"How about you and Yumi-san? You two look like you're together . . ." Ark noticed that Kumori was whistling. "Oh my . . . Don't tell me that you two, are, well, like?"

"We're not at that stage yet!" Kumori shouted. Then he laughed. "But, we're getting there. Just an engagement ring is needed, and we're there." Kumori rubbed the back of his head. Ark then looked down in depression. Kumori sweat dropped. "Cheer up, one day, you and Hikari will be together. And our kids will play together out here in the park, and they'll be friends, like we are."

"You sure?" Ark asked.

"Positive." Kumori nodded. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh, and Nii-san is visiting your father today." Kumori and Ark got up. "I think I'll go as well. It'll be like tea with four old men."

"But we're not that old." Ark remarked.

"Yeah, neither is your father and nii-san, but that doesn't stop me from saying it." Kumori winked. "Now, ikuzo." Ark nodded with a smile, and the two ran for it.

- -

Hibiki was walking out his home. He wore what looked like his original outfit. He didn't really look that much older, truth be told. "Sakura, I'm going out." Hibiki said.

"Okay, be careful." Sakura said, carrying a little baby girl in her hands. A boy ran up to Hibiki.

"Daddy, please tell me another story about Shadows, Prokishi and Shade when you come back." The little boy said to Hibiki. This was Hibiki's son, and the baby girl is Hibiki's daughter.

"Okay, but be good, and listen to Mommy, okay?" Hibiki's son nodded. "And eat your vegetables." Hibiki's son stuck his tongue out. Hibiki then whispered. "If you do, I'll make you a steak, as big as a horse." Hibiki's son smiled.

"I heard that." Sakura said, and Hibiki and his kid perked up. Sakura however, just smiled.

"Well I'm off!" Hibiki said, taking up a black guitar case. Another thing, Hibiki is a famous rock star. "IKUZE, Kuze, KUZE!" Hibiki ran for it.

"Bye Daddy!" Hibiki's son waved his hand.

"Daddy." Hibiki's baby daughter squealed.

- -

Yeah the times are peaceful right now, what about King's last words? Mark looked out the window, staring at the sunny sky. "Ark, I hope nothing bad is going to happen to him." Mark said, closing his eyes. He had an uncanny feeling that this was the year where King's words were going to come true. Oh how Mark wanted to be wrong.

Outside the window, a man wearing a white t-shirt, and a black coat and pants, was hiding in a bush. He had black spiky hair. "That's Lord Shade." He said. "He may be one of our last hopes."

- -

End chapter 1 of the Gekijofic. Please Review.


	2. Reveal the Dark Moon

I don't own Kamen Rider, now GEKIJOFIC!

- -

Hibiki ran for Mark's mansion, then he felt a really cold chill as he ran. He thought that he was being spied on. Hibiki looked around, but found nothing. Hibiki shrugged, then ran for Mark's house again.

The spiky haired man, who had just spied on Mark earlier, was there. Hey wait, how did he get there? He hid behind a bush. "Oh, good thing Hibiki-sama didn't see me." He said, sighing. He checked a wristwatch that he wore on his left hand. "Damn it, it's almost time." He got up and followed Hibiki.

- -

Ark opened the door of the Ryusei mansion, and Kumori followed inside. Mari, who is now older but still beautiful, greeted the two. "Oh, Kumori-kun, so good to see you today." Mari said cheerfully. She was preparing some food for Mark and Hibiki.

Kumori bowed. "It's nice to see you again Mari-san."

"Oh, how cute." Mari said cheerfully. "You've really grown up."

Kumori chuckled, and he and Ark went to the room where Mark was. Mark was sitting down, taking a small nap. Ark walked over to Mark. "Dad, dad." Ark shook Mark. Mark stirred a little, then stayed asleep.

Kumori sweat dropped. "Your dad's a heavy sleeper."

"I know." Ark said.

Mari went to the door again as someone rung the doorbell again. She opened it. "Hibiki-kun, you're a little late."

Hibiki chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that." Hibiki apologized. Mari let Hibiki in. Hibiki went into the room where Mark was. "SHADE-SEMPAI!" Hibiki shouted, trying to arouse Mark.

"HIBIKI-KUN!" Mark shouted, waking up, causing Ark to jump back. "Oh, when did you get home Ark?"

"Just a little while before." Ark answered.

"Kumori, I didn't know you wanted to come have tea with us, though we don't actually drink tea." Hibiki said to Kumori.

Kumori laughed heartedly. "Come on, I got time, can't we two brothers spend some time together." Kumori wrapped an arm around Hibiki's shoulder.

"Nope, no problem at all." Hibiki answered.

"Come on now, let's recollect!" Mark shouted.

"Well, except for these two guys, they're just here for the show." Hibiki teased Kumori and Ark. The four of them sat down and opened up a window. Mari occasionally sat next to Mark but she always had to go into the kitchen to prepare dinner or something.

An almost blue fur terrier, a parrot, and a cat were somewhere in the background, either lying around, or flying.. Mark and Hibiki were talking about their younger days, and Kumori kept commenting to Ark about Hibiki and Mark being so old man like. Hibiki gave his little brother a playful sour look for that comment. Ark was the most silent during the whole event. "Ne, Ark-chan, why are you so silent?" Hibiki asked.

"Ark . . . chan?" Ark looked at Hibiki with wide eyes.

"What?"

"BAKA!" Kumori shouted, hitting Hibiki with a spoon. "You know Ark is a guy."

"Well, yeah." Hibiki replied. "I mean, I know he's a guy, but I actually thought that Ark was a girl when I first saw him as a little child, so I called him Ark-chan. It's stuck with me. Also, look at him. He looks like his dad, but he has this girlish charm to him, almost cute, I've got to admit." Ark looked down in shame. "Hm?"

"BAKA!" Kumori shouted striking Hibiki with another spoon. "Ark's already shy like he is! He doesn't need more discouraging on his looks!"

"What!?" Hibiki shrugged. "All I said was Ark was cute."

"Well." Mark said, taking a closer look at Ark. "He does have a cute charm to him now that I look at him. Probably got it from his mother!" Mark smiled happily.

"DAD!" Ark shouted annoyed that his own Dad would actually admit that Ark was cute.

"Well, Ark is cute, no going around that." Hibiki said, sipping his soda. Ark looked really depressed.

"I'm going upstairs." Ark said to Mark, and Ark got up and walked to the attic.

Hibiki was a little confused. "Is he really that sensitive about being called cute?" Hibiki asked.

"Sometimes you're so clueless." Kumori said to Hibiki and Kumori followed Ark.

Hibiki blinked his eyes in confusion. "Wow, those two really grew up fast." Hibiki remarked.

"It just seemed like yesterday that I was changing Ark's diaper." Mark said as if remembering something.

"Yeah, and it just seemed like yesterday that Kumori was holding my hands inside an amusement park." Hibiki said nostalgically.

"Man those two really grew up fast." Mark said.

"Or we're getting becoming old men fast." Hibiki said, and both Mark and Hibiki sweat dropped upon that comment. "Maybe not." Then Hibiki looked at Mark's messy hair. Hibiki gasped. "SEMPAI! You have a white hair!"

Mark grunted in surprise, then a hair fell off Hibiki's head. "AHH!" Both of them screamed. "We're getting old!"

"But I'm still a father to a little boy and a baby girl!" Hibiki shouted.

"And I already have a grown son!" Mark shouted, but then realized what he said. Both Mark and Hibiki sweat dropped.

"Then it's logical that you're old." Hibiki said calmly.

- -

Kumori got up to the attic, and walked into the violin workshop that was on top. Ark was busy working on a violin. Ark was making the frame of the front and the back of a violin. Kumori looked around. "So, this is your workshop." Kumori said. "First time that I even entered here." Kumori was in awe. The place was a perfect place to make violins. The atmosphere was peaceful, and Ark had every tool that he needed. Kumori could see why Ark liked the place.

Ark nodded. "This is the most peaceful room in the whole house." Ark said. Ark walked over to get what he needed, and had his back turned to Kumori. "Making violins, just cheer me up." Ark smiled.

"I wonder, does Hikari-chan like to hear you play the violin?" Kumori asked. Ark blushed upon hearing Hikari.

"Well . . ." Ark couldn't find an answer. "She does. She even said that I've got what it takes to be a great violinist, or violin maker."

Kumori smiled. "Hey, when you become a famous violin maker, or a violinist like your dad, tell me and everyone you know all right." Kumori said.

"HM!" Ark nodded.

"And if you don't tell me, I'll find out myself and tell everyone we know." Kumori said. "I would start with Hikari-chan."

"Eh?" Ark sounded a little confused. "Why do you always bring Hikari up?"

"Because you two are meant for each other." Kumori said with a smile, and Ark just stared at Kumori. Then Kumori's watch started beeping. "Oh, I've got to get to a photo shoot."

"You mean Yumi-san's?" Ark asked. Kumori nodded.

"She's perfect." Kumori said. "And it was fate that I became her photographer and we became close to each other."

"Then good luck." Ark said, getting back to work on his violin, back turned to Kumori.

Kumori walked down the stairs, but a girl wearing a pink jacket and white skirt was walking up the stairs. She had brown wavy hair. "Oh hi Hikari-chan." Kumori said walking down.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny." Ark said, thinking that Kumori was making up that Hikari was walking up. Kumori was out the door by now.

Hikari smiled and crept up behind Ark, then she pounced on Ark. "Hello Ark!"

"EE!" Ark yelped in surprise. Then he realized that Hikari was holding him. "Hi-hi-Hikari, you're here." Ark looked away. _SHOOT!_ Ark thought. _I JUST SAID KUMORI WAS FUNNY FOR SAYING THAT HIKARI WAS HERE!_

Hikari was still smiling though. She released Ark and Ark turned to see her. "Hey Ark, you look better right now."

"Eh?" Ark asked.

"Your father said that you were depressed so you came up here." Hikari replied, and she looked a little worried now. "You're not depressed now are you?"

"Well, no." Ark replied. "Um, Hikari, what exactly are you doing here for?"

Hikari blushed at this moment. She had a hand to a gold chained necklace that was on her neck. The chain was for holding up an angel shape crest with blonde hair and a white dress along with white and red wings. "I came to thank you for this necklace." Hikari said, blushing still.

Ark looked at the necklace. "Oh, do you like it?" Ark chuckled. "I mean I did make it myself. I thought that you wouldn't like the look."

"It looks great." Hikari said. "Though it would've been better if you brought it to me personally instead of having that Taka kid bring it to me for you."

"Oh, sorry." Ark looked down in shame. He was too shy to bring the necklace to Hikari.

"But it's the thought that counts." Hikari said smiling.

"Thanks." Ark said.

"Ooh, I like this." A super messy haired, serious looking, man who was wearing a black suit in an informal way said. This guy seemed to pop out of nowhere, surprising Ark and Hikari.

"INU!" Ark shouted. "What are you doing here?" Ark then looked out the window and noticed that the sun was setting. Ark sighed. The terrier, parrot, and cat were animals by day, but by the sunset, they turn into their human disguises. Those animals are actually special creatures that Mark has taken care of long ago.

Inu is the almost blue fur terrier. "I just wanted to see what little Ark was doing with Hikari-chan here so I came up." Inu smiled a sly smile. "But you two just pretend I'm not here."

"We were just talking about the necklace I gave Hikari!" Ark shouted at Inu.

"Necklace?" Inu asked. "You mean the necklace that Taka gave to Hikari. I thought Taka was trying to steal Hikari from . . ." Ark then pushed Inu down the stairs. "EE!"

"Sorry, Inu can be weird at times." Ark said. _My dad's influence must be contagious._

"Still, it was cute how you just pushed him down." Hikari commented. "Well, I'll be going." Hikari said.

"Yeah, and I need to get down because mom's probably going to force me to go down anyways for supper." Ark said. Ark let Hikari go down first, but not before Hikari gave a kiss to Ark's lip. Ark blushed at that gesture.

"Hee hee." Inu's chuckle sounded.

"ACK!" Ark shouted throwing piece of wood at Inu. "What are you doing spying on me!?" Inu dodged and ran down the stairs. "Sorry for that." Ark sighed.

"No problem." Hikari said cutely, and the two of them walked down.

But before Hikari got to the door, Mari came out and said to Hikari, "Hikari-san, why don't you stay with us for dinner?" Ark blushed.

"Well, I don't want to impose on you guys." Hikari replied.

"You won't be imposing on us at all." Mark said, with Hibiki already gone. "I mean, Ark here is grown up, but he's still living with us. One more person won't do any harm."

"DAD!" Ark shouted. "You know why I'm living with you and Mom."

"Because you own the house?" Mark said to Ark.

"NO!" Ark shouted again. "I need the workshop in the attic for my violin making."

"And that's why you live with us!" Mark said smiling and giving Ark a thumbs up.

Ark and Hikari blinked in confusion. "Um." Hikari said. "Mark-san, are you always this weird?" Hikari asked.

"Just call me strange man-san!" Mark replied. Mari giggled.

"And that's why I married him." Mari remarked.

- -

The white coat wearing man was walking on top of castle wall. The castle seemed to be submerged in water, only the wall was out of the water. The moon was shining brightly. He roared. "Lunagires! Awaken and serve our lord!" The shadows around the water started swirling around, and monsters started emerging from the shadows. These Lunagire monsters started scattering all over the water, and entered land.

- -

Hibiki was walking home. He noticed that the moon was shining brightly. "You know, I could've sworn that the sun was just setting." Hibiki remarked, and kept walking, carrying his guitar case. He did keep feeling that someone was following him. He felt really frustrated. "HEY!" Hibiki shouted behind him. "Whoever is following me, get out here! If not, I'll come and beat ya!"

The black coat man that was spying on both Mark and Hibiki earlier came out from a bush. "Hello, Hibiki Hikaru, or should I say, user of the Prokishi system." Black coat greeted.

Hibiki was surprised that this man knew about Prokishi. "Who are you?"

"Relax, I came in peace." _Yeah that's what they all say. _Hibiki thought after the man said the peace part. "You came simply call me, Taiyou." Taiyou introduced himself. "I have grave news for you. The dark moon is awakening."

_Fear the moon. _Hibiki remembered King's last words. "What is the dark moon?" Hibiki asked suddenly. Taiyou opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to ponder on what to say. "Tell me!"

"It's a long story, but for now, you must protect your little brother. He is in danger." Taiyou said to Hibiki. "I must go and prepare for the awakening of the ruler. I must destroy him before he awakens." Taiyou then ran off.

"WAIT!" Hibiki shouted, but Taiyou was long gone. "Shoot, I sure hope that he's serious about Kumori being in danger and not pulling my leg. And if Kumori is in danger I sure hope he's okay." Hibiki ran off to the location where Kumori was photographing Yumi. "Sakura, please don't be mad with me when I return." Hibiki had tears in his eyes, not the sad tears, but tears of fear that Sakura would be mad. "I sure hope Riki and Reina aren't sad that I'm not home yet." Riki is Hibiki's son's name, and Reina is Hibiki's daughter's name.

- -

The Ryusei family and Hikari were having dinner, with Inu coming out to serve a few times. "Inu, where is Tora and Taka?" Mark asked.

"The two of them went out to buy that new Hip Hop CD that Taka wanted." Inu replied. "Boy's been addicted to Hip Hop for a while now." Inu referred to Taka, the parrot. Tora is the cat.

Mark nodded. "Okay, that will be all." Mark said, and continued eating. Hikari and Ark were sitting next to each other, and Mark was next to Ark, and Mari was next to Mark.

Hikari picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks, then she turned to Ark. "Say 'ah'." Hikari smiled and said cutely.

"Ah?" Ark said and Hikari stuck the meat in Ark's mouth. Hikari giggled.

Mari and Mark smiled at the fact that their son was able to become real great friends with a girl like Hikari, though Mark's smile was sly. "So," Mark said. "When's the wedding."

"EH!" Ark and Hikari shouted, and Ark swallowed the meat. Ark then drank his cup of water to wash down the sudden swallowing.

"I mean you two are so friendly with each other, I'm just expecting a wedding in about like a couple of weeks." Mark said and Ark spat water out.

"WHA!" Ark shouted, and Hikari blushed.

"Now, now." Mari said to Mark. "Let these two young lovers have some fun being unmarried first." Mari said with a smile.

"MOM!" Ark gasped. "I can't believe you would say stuff like that."

"Yeah, take her to a hotel and whatnot." Inu said.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Ark shouted to Inu.

"Wee!" The front door open and a black suited butler with straight hair and a boy wearing hip hop gear walked in, well the boy jumped in. The boy was Taka. "What are we talking about?"

"About Ark's you know what." Inu replied.

Tora the butler dusted his gloved hands. "You mean that thing that two lovers have before they you know." Tora then made a motion. "Do it."

"Do it, do it!" Taka shouted.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" Ark shouted at Inu, Taka, and Tora, shutting the three up. Ark looked angry. "You guys are embarrassing." Ark huffed.

"Well, well, well." Inu said. "Looks like little Ark has grown up."

"Wee!" Taka said.

"We should show him those strange tapes that Master Shade gave to us." Tora said.

"EH!" Mari and Mark shouted.

"What tapes?" Mari asked glaring at Mark.

"Nothing." Mark said innocently then turned to the three 'stooges'. "The three of you get out!"

"Okay." Inu, Taka, and Tora said, with Taka saluting. But Taka didn't leave yet.

"Ne, Ark, do you want to hear this hip hop CD that I have with me?" Taka asked nicely holding up a CD case.

Ark looked at Taka and smiled. "Well, are you okay with listening later?" Ark asked.

"Sure!" Taka shouted and ran after the other two 'stooges'. "Ne, what tapes were you two talking about?"

"You're too young." Inu said to Taka.

"Mou!" Taka shouted. "I'm not young!"

Ark and Mark sighed. Hikari and Ark finished supper. "Well I'm full." Ark said sighing.

"Me too." Hikari said and the two of them got up. "I'll be leaving now."

"I'll escort you to the door." Ark said and the two of them walked off.

Mark smiled. "Young love, it's so cool. What I would give to just fall in love again." Mark said, then noticed that Mari was glaring at him.

"What did you mean by that?" Mari asked Mark. Mari has been glaring at Mark after hearing about 'strange tapes'.

"I mean with you."

Ark opened the door for Hikari like a gentleman. "Well, see you later." Ark said.

"You too." Hikari said, and was about to walk out. Of course she kissed Ark's lip again, and Ark blushed. "Bye." Hikari closed the door.

Ark smiled, but then frowned. The whole night was pretty embarrassing.

- -

Hikari noticed that the moon shining brightly. "It got dark fast." Hikari remarked. She then realized that a white coated man was behind her.

"Nice night isn't it." White coat asked, but Hikari ignored him and kept walking. "Are you by any chance Hikari Yamitenshi?"

"And why should I tell you." Hikari scuffed, knowing that white coat was a weirdo.

"You're coming with me, mistress of Lord Ark!" White coat shouted, running towards Hikari.

Hikari turned, and a flap of a coat swing could be heard. Hikari's scream sounded loudly.

- -

Late at night, Ark was taking a bath in his bathtub. He sighed. "I'm hopeless." Ark said. He really felt sad that he was shy boy and that his parents and 'stooges' were embarrassing. He just for once wanted to have a nice time alone with Hikari, doing something nice like going out to dinner, but Ark was too shy to ask.

Then the door of the bathroom opened. "Ark, you in here?" Mark's voice sounded.

"Yeah dad." Then Ark noticed that Mark had no clothes on. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming in with ya!" Mark shouted jumping into the bathtub.

"WAH!" Ark shouted as Mark jumped in. The two of them then bathed together, with Ark feeling weird about it.

"Doesn't this just feel good?" Mark asked. "Father and son bathing together." Mark said, and noticed that Ark was blushing with embarrassment. "You embarrassed to take a bath with your own father?"

"Well . . ."

"Hm, you use to like taking baths with me." Mark said.

"But dad, I'm a grown man now." Ark said.

"That doesn't mean that we can't bathe together." Mark said. "Let me scrub your back!"

"Dad, it's okay . . ." Ark was about to say, but Mark already scrubbed Ark's back, hard. "YAH!" (Frost form's famous shriek!)

- -

Kumori was now wearing a white beret. He was inside a studio taking photographs of a beautiful girl named Yumi Mizuki. She was wearing a red evening dress and wore her hair in a ponytail. Kumori was done. "All right, that's enough for today." Kumori said.

Kumori then waited for Yumi to come out of her dressing room. Yumi came out wearing a blue top, black miniskirt, and white vest, and noticed Kumori. "What are you doing here?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, just wanted to escort a beautiful girl home." Kumori said.

Yumi giggled. "Okay then, let's go." Yumi held Kumori's arm and the two were off.

Kumori and Yumi walked up to a red sports car. "All right, here we go." Kumori said, taking out his keys, until he heard some heavy breathing. "You okay?"

"There's nothing wrong." Yumi said, and she too heard the heavy breathing. The two of them turned around, and got a horrifying sight.

They saw a mummy like monster wearing red armor and a golden helm. The hands were bandages that were split apart to create a claw shape. The mummy monster then looked at Kumori with golden demonic eyes that were between a gap on the bandages on the head. "Die . . . Hi . . . Kar . . . Ru . . . Hibiki."

"Hibiki?" Kumori was confused. This monster just called him Hibiki. "You mean Nii-san?" Then Kumori had to dodge a white bandage extension as the monster extended out a bandage like a rope. The mummy retracted the bandage and Yumi shrieked. Kumori held Yumi's hand and the two ran. The mummy extended out a bandage whip again, and Kumori had to step back to dodge the slam. Kumori breathed heavily. The slam made a crater on the ground! Kumori was lucky he dodged the first slam.

"DIE!" The mummy monster shouted.

"HYAH!" Hibiki's voice sounded, and Hibiki came flying over flying side kicking the monster's head. Hibiki was able to knock the monster to the ground. Hibiki landed and ran to Kumori. "Kumori, you okay?" Hibiki asked Kumori, then looked at Yumi. "Dang, you never told me you had a hot girlfriend."

Kumori then slapped Hibiki. "Nii-san, be serious!" Kumori snapped at Hibiki. "Stop looking at Yumi, you have your own wife!"

"Um." Yumi said tapping both Hibiki and Kumori's shoulders.

"I know!" Hibiki snapped at Kumori. "Man, you're strong." Hibiki whimpered and rubbed his face.

"Uh, guys." Yumi said.

"What?" Hibiki and Kumori asked.

"That mummy is coming again." Yumi pointed at the monster.

"Oh." Hibiki and Kumori realized their blunder. "RUN!"

"You two run, I'll fend him off!" Hibiki shouted.

"No way, if you're not running then I'm not running!" Kumori shouted.

"And I'm not leaving Kumori." Yumi said.

"Okay, but this takes the 'protect' out of the whole trying to protect you guys." Hibiki said sweat dropping. Hibiki reached into his coat that was wrapped around his waist, but then realized something. "Oh right, I stopped carrying the Prokishi belt after King died.

"Nii-san, what is that thing anyway?" Kumori asked referring to the mummy. "I thought you and Strange man-san destroyed the Shadows."

"That's not a Shadow." Hibiki replied. "That's some monster and I have no idea what race it is." The monster is a Lunagire, but Hibiki doesn't know that. "I don't have Prokishi with me, so how to kill that mummy." Hibiki looked around, then noticed Kumori's red sports car. "Do you mind if I run over that monster with your car?" Hibiki asked. Kumori looked at Hibiki. Hibiki then begged. "Please I need to use that car!"

"Okay." Kumori replied, quickly, but Hibiki was still begging. Kumori held the key to the car.

"Please, I'll pay you back triple . . . did you say okay?" Hibiki asked.

"Of course, I don't care about the car, I just care about us getting out of here with our lives." Kumori threw the key to Hibiki. "Yumi, let's step back."

"Okay." Yumi said to Kumori.

"Yosh!" Hibiki shouted. "Ikuze!" Hibiki then ran and opened the door of the car and entered. Hibiki then inserted the key in and started using the stick shift. "Ikuze, kuze, kuze, kuze!" The car started moving, and burning the asphalt.

"Hibiki Hikaru . . . must die!" The Mummy Lunagire said.

"I don't care if it's your mission to kill me or not, you still attacked Kumori and his hot girlfriend!" Hibiki shouted. The car then rammed the mummy, sending it flying. Hibiki then opened up a window, and got out, just to jump onto the roof. Hibiki then jumped off the roof. "Ikuze, Ore no Hissatsu Waza, Hibiki Version!" Hibiki then spread his legs out, and held his hands together in a fist. He then slammed the Mummy on the head into the ground, and the car, which was still moving, wheeled the mummy over. Of course Hibiki turned and noticed the car coming so he rolled away to let the car run the mummy over. The bandages were now flat, and the car crashed into the tree. "ACK!" Hibiki shouted. "I wanted to save the car too!" Hibiki whimpered.

"Forget the car, let's get out of here before the mummy starts moving again!" Kumori shouted to Hibiki. Kumori held Yumi's hand and the two ran out the parking lot. Hibiki noticed the bandages moving again, and he used his case to slam the bandage. He then followed Kumori and Yumi out.

- -

Mark was sitting down while Mari gave Mark a massage. Seriously, Ark was thrashing in the bath after Mark had given Ark the back scrub and Ark fainted shortly after. Gave Mark a struggle. Mark was wearing the black suit again. "Where is Ark?" Mari asked.

"Oh, he fainted and I helped him into bed." Mark replied.

"And why did he faint?" Mari asked, giving Mark a glare that said 'what happened to our boy.'

Mark just sweat dropped. "Nothing really. I scrubbed his back and he fainted."

"You know he's a little too old to have his back scrubbed right?" Mari asked Mark.

"Well . . ." Mark pondered. "Sorry, it feels like yesterday that he chirped Daddy and ran to my arms. I miss those days." Mark chuckled. "Now he's grown up, still shy, but at least he has an awesome girlfriend. He reminds me of well, me a little." Mark had his eyes closed the whole time, and now Mark opened them, and caught sight of the moon from the window. "Hey, Mari. Does that moon seem off to you?" Mark pointed to the window.

"Well, it's shining too brightly." Mari said. Then the moon turned blood red. Mari shrieked.

Mark had a grave face, and got up. "No." He gasped.

_LORD ARK! _A voice boomed somewhere, even Mari heard this. _GET OUT HERE!_

_- -_

Inside Ark's room, Ark was sleeping peacefully, until the moon turned blood red. Ark opened his eyes, and the eyes flashed red. Ark's face became serious, and he got up. He was shirtless, and he wore white pants. He got up and put on a red t-shirt and jacket. He then opened up his drawer, and took out the Shade Blaster that Mark used long ago. The Shade Blaster now belonged to Ark. "Hm." Ark sounded (Wind Form's famous sound) and Ark smiled an insane smile. "Time to fulfill my destiny. Time the Dark Moon gives its power to me." Ark sounded like a different person now. Ark walked out the door of his room.

- -

Ark was coming down the stairs, and Mark and Mari saw Ark. "Ark, where are you going?" Mark asked.

Ark had his eyes closed, and then he glared at Mark. "Father, you're a failure to the Shadows." Ark said.

"Wha!?" Mark and Mari sounded. Why did Ark mention the Shadows?

"Traitor, I know what you are Father. Don't think that you can escape your darkness by entering what you think is the light. I have finally awaken from my sleep. I will rule the Dark Moon. Rule it and show it the power of the Shadows." Ark went for the door. "After all, I was born of a Shadow and human."

Mark ran for Ark and grabbed Ark's shoulder. "What are you talking about!?" Mark asked. Ark then punched Mark in the gut.

"Do not think of me as your son, I am not the Ark Ryusei you know anymore. I am the Ark of night, I am Lord Ark. I will rule the Dark Moon. I will rule it." Ark hissed. Mari came running for Mark, but Ark then glared at her. "Mother, do not dare follow me." Ark said gravely to Mari. Ark then went out the door and slammed it.

Mari had tears in her eyes. "My baby, what's wrong with him? Why is he like this?" Mari asked.

Mark growled. "Damn it!" Mark slammed the floor. Mark also noticed that Ark had the Shade Blaster in hand. "Got to, follow him." Mark gasped, then the front door opened.

Taiyou was the one who opened the door. "Lord Shade!" Taiyou said worryingly. Taiyou helped Mark to Mark's feet.

Mark looked at Taiyou. "Who are you?" Mark said.

"Call me Taiyou, but we have to follow the Ruler." Taiyou said. "We must kill him as soon as possible."

"Kill!" Mari gasped.

Mark heard kill, then veins popped out Mark's head in anger. Mark then slammed Taiyou's face with a fist. "I will not allow you to kill my boy!" Mark shouted at Taiyou.

"Wha?" Taiyou sounded confused. Why would Mark defend Ark? Wasn't this the valiant Lord Shade who defeated the Shadows alongside the valiant knight, Hibiki?

"I don't know who you are, but if you even try to kill my boy, I'll kill you." Mark threatened Taiyou.

"Fine!" Taiyou shouted. "But the Ruler is making his way to Hibiki. Hibiki may just die!"

"Fine, prove it to me." Mark growled at Taiyou.

- -

Hibiki, Kumori, and Yumi were trying to get to Hibiki's house, but then they came across Ark. "Ark!" Kumori shouted happily, but then he realized that Ark had a serious face on. "Ark, what are you doing here?"

Ark didn't answer Kumori, and then Hibiki realized that Ark was holding the Shade Blaster. "Ark-chan, what are you doing with that?" Hibiki asked pointing at the blaster.

"The moon, I will rule it." Ark hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Kumori asked. "You're not making sense!"

"Be quiet mortal." Ark said to Kumori, surprising Kumori. "I am far superior to you humans. I will harness the Dark Moon's power, and I will rule it!" Ark looked really maniacal.

"Ark!" Mark and Mari shouted running over. Taiyou seemed to be preparing for battle.

Ark tched. "Oh (Crush Form's famous grunt). Hibiki, your family will be attacked by a Lunagire if you don't get there in time." Ark said to Hibiki. Hibiki realized what Ark meant by Lunagire quickly. Ark then closed the mouth of the Shade Blaster. Flames engulfed Ark's waist and formed into the Shade belt. Ark then swiped the blaster over the belt, eyes over gem. Flames engulfed Ark and scattered to create the Shade suit.

"What the?" Hibiki, Kumori, and Yumi said in surprise.

"ARK!" Mark shouted to Ark. Taiyou reached into his own coat and pulled out a chakram size and chakram like sun shaped crest from his coat.

"YOU!" Taiyou shouted, but Ark simply jumped into the air, jumping away. "Damn it!"

Hibiki remembered Ark's warning. "Sakura!" Hibiki shouted. He then looked at Mark. "It is just as we feared." Hibiki said to Mark.

"I was hoping this day wouldn't come." Mark said sadly.

"Nii-san, I'm going with you." Kumori said to Hibiki. "You can't protect Sakura nee-san, Riki, and Reina by yourself."

"Okay, let's hurry." Hibiki said.

"Hey I'm coming with you two!" Yumi said to the two. They ran off.

Mark then fell to the floor. "Ark, I didn't want this to happen." Mark started tearing.

"Lord Shade, you must help me fight!" Taiyou said to Mark. "We must prevent the ruler from awakening!"

"I will not allow you to kill my boy!" Mark screamed at Taiyou.

"Shade, we have to do something." Mari said to Mark. "Isn't there some way to save Ark?" She asked Taiyou.

"Sadly, he must die." Taiyou said to Mari.

"SHUT UP!" Mark said. "I will find some way to save him, I cannot let him die!"

"Then you must fight again as the demon known as Shade." Taiyou said to Mark.

"Are you a Baka!" Mark shouted at Taiyou. "You saw Ark use the Shade powers. The mantle of the Shade powers is now passed down to him. I am no longer Shade. Just an aging decrepit old man who can't do anything."

"You're not an aging decrepit old man!" Taiyou said to Mark. "Let's go back to your house to think about it. If you can't think of a way to save your son, then I will have no choice but to kill him."

"Good luck, he'll kill you first." Mark said to Taiyou.

- -

So, Ark has become a villain. But is he really truly a villain? Please don't be a villain! And he even mentioned something about Mark never really losing darkness? Hope that Taiyou does not kill Ark. And Ark still needs to save Hikari! The Dark Moon is finally here, and Ark is going to claim its powers. PLEASE REVIEW! And stay tune as this gekijofic progresses!


End file.
